<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handsy by Kat_of_Nine_Tales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475419">Handsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_of_Nine_Tales/pseuds/Kat_of_Nine_Tales'>Kat_of_Nine_Tales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dominance, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Mouth Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Abby, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_of_Nine_Tales/pseuds/Kat_of_Nine_Tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game Abby/Ellie smut with a slice of D/s play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie/Abby (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby entered the bathroom, brow quirked as she caught Ellie staring into her own reflection in the mirror, lost in her thoughts. It wasn't the first time. Wouldn't even be the last. Abby, dressed in her usual, sidled up behind the shorter girl, rough and firm hands settling on her shoulders, pulling Ellie from her waking dreams.</p><p>"Ground control to Major Ellie," Abby joked, meeting her gaze in the mirror, head tilting, strands of hair falling into her own face. "You good, kitten?"</p><p>The nickname brought a scowl, and her usual self, to the fore, Ellie nudging back against Abby's solid form with an elbow. "Fuck you. I'm fine. Was just thinking."</p><p>Thinking. Doubtlessly. Too much thinking, Abby thought. Lost in guilt, in suicidal ideation, in too many things to count. Less thinking was what she needed. Abby's callused hand slid, tickling Ellie's collarbone, pads of her large fingers tracing over flesh too sensitive to not be treated with love, to wrap her hand around Ellie's neck. Snug.</p><p>Immediately, Ellie's eyes widen. Pupils dilate. Heart beats just that little bit faster and she's almost certain Abby can feel it, given how those strong fingers press into her flesh. Ellie's own fingers grasp the edges of the sink before her as she raises her chin, staring almost defiantly in the mirror's reflection, into Abby's knowing smirk.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm not sure I heard you. What did you say?" Abby asks, laying her lips against Ellie's shoulder, so tender and soft, as if she might shatter like porcelain. An annoyance, usually, being treated like this. Abby was goading her. Ellie knew that. Theirs was a relationship of need and roughness and necessity and obsession. And here Abby was. Taking it slow. Soft.</p><p>"I said fuck you. What are you going to do about it? Fuck me?" Ellie asks, smirking into the mirror, before the grip on her throat tightens and she's left struggling to breathe, nevertheless nearly panting as Abby brings her other hand up to wrap over Ellie's mouth, her lips at Ellie's ear, her wolven stare settling deep in Ellie's core like a coiled spring ready to snap.</p><p>"No," Abby replies, after a long moment of choking her, pulling her hands to the sides of Ellie's face after, letting her gasp for breath. "Not yet, anyway," Abby clarifies, turning her head to the side to look her directly in the eye, fingers in her hair, fingers edging at her lips, circling, teasing, before a pair slide between her tiers and Ellie finds herself taking them eagerly in.</p><p>"That's a good girl. Now, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. I'll fuck you until you can't even walk back home. But first, you're going to stand here. And you're going to stare in this mirror. And you're going to let me work you over until you're a needy, dripping little bitch. Because I know you need it, baby."</p><p>Ellie busied herself with suckling her girlfriend's fingers, tongue running over those rough pads, before Abby's hand settled on her throat once more, turning her head forward, squeezing softly. Ellie's own hands left the sink, digging fingers into the meat and muscle of Abby's scarred forearm, feeling the power and tension that lied there. That toyed with her. She could bite, be a brat, but it was too risky; she couldn't risk Abby not giving her the sex she needed. Even if Abby seemed much more insistent on foreplay than they'd ever been together the last weeks.</p><p>Besides. Abby knew what she was doing. Abby knew how much Ellie loved those rough hands, those powerful arms. The freckles and scars and the muscle. The sheer might. There she was, lost in daydreams again. But now, they were pleasant. Erotic. A thick arm wrapped around her neck as they fucked in the field outside the farmhouse. Glassy eyes, a whimper, and Abby noticed she was once again losing her lover to her own little world.</p><p>And so she tugged on her, pulled her, squeezed her throat, tilted her head back, fingers leaving her mouth and finding her breast instead, sensitive nipple rolled and pinched between slick finger and thumb.</p><p>"Ah, ah. Eyes forward, Ellie. Look. I want you to watch. This beautiful fucking body is mine, isn't it? Do you want me to have it?" Abby asks, surprisingly earnestly, head cocked to the side.</p><p>Ellie groans and scowls, tries to speak but finds Abby's chokehold settling in deeper, pulling all vocalization from her, no response but a simple nod, as her need begins to drip from her eager, neglected sex.</p><p>Abby grins, showering Ellie's neck and shoulder in a torrent of kisses, soft and tender, despite the fingertip sized bruises no doubt forming on her neck. Ellie tries desperately to grind herself back into her girlfriend's cock, to reach behind herself in vain attempt to pull Abby's erection free, but she's stopped, those strong hands leaving her body to hold her hips in place, giving Ellie the chance to gasp and choke for air.</p><p>"I can't think of a better present, baby. So needy, aren't you? I thought you were going to be a good girl... eyes forward," Abby snaps at the last second, adopting that authoritative, no-nonsense tone, forcing Ellie to stare forward, biting her lip in need as her pants are tugged down and Abby's thick fingers push into her sopping pussy.</p><p>"Look at you. So fucking hot," Abby growls, pushing a third finger deep into Ellie's sex, leaving her whimpering at the sensation, though the fist in her hair and the tugging back of her head leaves her groaning and pleading for more, panting open-mouthed into the mirror.</p><p>"Abs, please--" Ellie whines, though her eyes are left rolling back as Abby curls her fingers inside, tickling at that sensitive spot deep within her, and suddenly all that tension is brought to a head, Ellie clutching her thick forearm tight, thumb grazing over that prominent vein, as her knees go weak and her legs quiver wildly, as Abby wraps an arm around her to support her body weight. Effortless.</p><p>"That's it, kitten. Fucking cum on my fingers. And then you're going to fucking cum on my face. Look at that, you-- fuck, you're so goddamn hot!" Abby falters, her facade dropping as she continues to furiously work Ellie into a panting frenzy, overstimulation wreaking havoc on the poor girl until she's clutching Abby and pleading through soft squeals for a break, for a breath, for mercy.</p><p>It does, eventually, come. Abby pulls those thick digits from Ellie's pussy, pushing then into her mouth and urging Ellie to suck them clean, as the pair catch their breath, doubled over the bathroom sink, mirror foggy from their hot panting breaths. Wordlessly, Abby lifts her up into those strong arms, carting her off to bed, to pin Ellie down and fold her up and make good on her promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>